Possibilities
by The Selvage Fairy
Summary: After the war is over, life goes on. And for Severus Snape, things might just be looking up. No slash.


A/N The time is June 1999. Voldamort has been defeated, the students from the books have moved on. Minerva is headmistress, and Severus has resumed the potions master position. I find myself interested in the people in the wizarding community who are not amazing/special/super powerful. Not squibs, just average or slightly below. And I REALLY want Snape to find happiness.

I own nothing, I earn nothing.

Possibilities

The Dark Lord was dead and gone and life was back to normal. Or at least as normal as wizarding life could ever be. Severus Snape was in one of his favorite places, the apothecary in Diagon Alley. He was lost in thought as he drifted smoothly up and down the aisles gathering ingredients. Nearly finished, he signaled the proprietor with an eyebrow, knowing the man would retrieve from the back the special things he set aside just for his best customer. So many experiments, so little time.

As he waited, he heard a tiny, high-pitched voice say in a stage whisper, "It's him! I know it is! Do you think he will autograph my potions book? Brooke, are you listening to me?"

A rich, melodious alto voice answered back, "Yes, Kara, I'm listening. And I think you should wait until you've been at Hogwarts long enough to be making good grades in potions before you start asking for favors. I'm sure he is a very busy man, and doesn't want little girl fans bothering him wherever he goes. Now, stay close and don't touch anything while I get what I need."

Severus turned back to his list, and then felt a tug on his robes. The small girl at his elbow was almost vibrating with excitement. "You are professor Snape, aren't you, sir? The greatest potions master in all of England? War hero? My personal hero?" This last came out as barely a whisper.

Severus drew himself up to his full height and fixed to his face the glare that reduces students to jelly. "Child, how have you been separated from your…mother?"

"Aunt, sir. She's busy shopping for ingredients. Will you sign my potions book? Please?"

At that moment the owner of the rich alto voice came into view. And a very nice view it was.

Creamy skin and brown hair in a sleek bob. Moderate quality robes crisply pressed around a slim figure. And at the moment brown eyes flashing angrily.

"Kara! I told you not to bother the man! I'm sorry, sir. She is just really excited about potions."

Severus softened his usual sneer just a fraction and looked at the woman and child. "It is quite rare that a child is enthusiastic about potions. The desire to learn should be encouraged. As your aunt suggests child, if you have an "O" average at the end of your first term at Hogwarts, I will sign your copy of my potions book. You do realize, that my book is not the official text for the first year class."

"It's a first printing that we've had for several years. She's been carrying it around with her anytime we come here just in case we might see you. Well, I see your order is ready, and we've taken up too much of your time already. Let's move along and leave the professor alone, Kara."

Intrigued, Severus was not ready to end the conversation. "But, we've not even been properly introduced. I'm Severus Snape, potions master and professor, Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and head of Slytherin House."

The little spitfire grabbed his hand and pumped it. "I'm Kara Ashcroft, and I'm going to be the top potions student next year, probably Ravenclaw, and this is my aunt, Brooke Robinson. She's a potions master too."

As Snapes eyebrow climbed to his hairline, Brooke gasped. "Potions mistress, Kara, and you know that I am not! That takes years of study and examinations! You are going to give the professor a very bad impression of us."

"I'm sorry sir. No more sugar for her today. We'll just be going."

As she turned to walk away pushing her niece ahead of her, Severus thought fast.

"Please, join me for a cup of tea. I am very interested in the potions mistress who isn't."

"Oh, well let me send Kara home, and then I'd like that."

Twenty minutes later Severus watched as Brooke emerged from the Leaky Cauldron. He guided her to an outdoor table and ordered tea. The waiter brought their tea along with a plate of biscuits. "I believe I am familiar with all those in Britain who hold a potions mastery . The only mistress I know of is approaching 70 years old. You are not she. And I don't remember you from Hogwarts as either a classmate or a student of mine. You, Miss Robinson, are quite the mystery."

"Well," said Brooke, "I never went to Hogwarts. My magic emerged too late and too weak to attend so I was home schooled."

"So why does your sister think you are a potions mistress?"

"I make skin creams and lotions and soaps which I sell in my own shop. Muggles are obsessed with the idea of youth, and they will buy anything to maintain their looks. My products do work, but since potions don't work as well on muggles as they do on us, the results fade and they have to buy more. The ministry doesn't notice because the effects aren't dramatic. And I can honestly say that my products are all natural which is very popular right now. Plus, the large cosmetic companies can't duplicate the effects, so it provides a nice living. But I have never suggested I'm something I'm not."

"And how do you come to be escorting your sister here today?"

"Kara has enough magic that she has been accepted to Hogwarts, and I'm going to make sure she has the best chance I can give her. Her parents, my little sister and her muggle born husband were killed by You-Know-Who. It's been just the two of us ever since."

They spoke for a few more minutes until, having finished his tea, Severus took her hand. He needed to finish his shopping and get back to school. "I'm impressed. There aren't many who can convincingly live with one foot in the muggle world and one foot in ours.

Brooke blushed, rose from her seat, and said, "I need to get home. Kara will be bouncing off the walls waiting for me. It was very nice to meet you Master Snape. Thank-you for the tea, and thank-you for helping to end that monster."

"Please call me Severus. I must be moving along myself, but may I see you again the next time you are in London?"

I come to the apothecary at least once a month. I would like to see you again. I'll owl you."

Severus took her hand and escorted her to the floo inside the Leaky Cauldron. "Until next time lovely lady."

"It's Brooke. Good day to you Severus."

After she left, Severus turned and with an uncharacteristic spring in his step walked toward Flourish and Blotts to finish the rest of his shopping. He began to imagine possibilities.

A/N Reviews are appreciated. I'm out here on my own with no beta, so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
